


Pushing His Buttons

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: TWD Smut [11]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: (belt and hand), (it's Negan after all), Asphyxiation, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Hair-pulling, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Punishment, Spanking, blackout - Freeform, seven deadly sins challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: After disrespecting the man in front of others, a pissed off Negan shows you what’s what.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: TWD Smut [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/768669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Pushing His Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Over on Tumblr, [ne-gans](http://ne-gans.tumblr.com) hosted a Seven Deadly Sins Challenge and this was my entry. I chose to write for Negan with the theme being Wrath.
> 
> Rules:  
> \- has to be under 1K  
> \- has to be smut  
> \- tagging responsibly (no paedophilia, scat or watersports)  
> \- reader insert: third or first person is preferable  
> \- closing date: 31st August 2020

_Wrath_   
_noun_

_1) strong, stern, or fierce anger; deeply resentful indignation; ire_   
_2) vengeance or punishment as the consequence of anger_

* * *

Beads of sweat glistened along your spine as you pressed your cheek against the bed, gasping for air. Your ass was on fire from the number of lashes you’d received already and even though you flinched every time you heard the telltale sound of an airborne belt, you were dripping wet and couldn’t help but squirm.

A leather-clad hand slid over your reddened asscheeks, drawing a pained moan from your lips that went straight to your throbbing clit.

“Please…” you whispered.

The low chuckle you got in response made you tremble in fear but caused your cunt to clench around nothing.

“Something the matter, babygirl?”

His mocking voice had you spreading your thighs further apart.

“Please, Negan.”

You barely had time to register the sound of the belt cutting through the air before it struck your cunt, tearing a scream from you as your clit erupted in agony. Tears gathered on the damp bedding as you attempted to regulate your breathing. When he touched your clit, stroking up and down, you couldn’t help but sob but found yourself rocking against the stimulation anyway. The need for relief became stronger by the second.

“You wanna cum, babygirl?” he murmured, rubbing tight circles around your nub.

You were nodding before he’d even finished the sentence, hardly daring to believe your luck. Sliding a thick finger into your heat, he rubbed along your walls, searching for that spot that made you see stars. A loud keen escaped you the second he’d found it, grinding against his hand as you sought release.

Placing his free hand next to your head, he leaned down until his chest was flush against your sweat-slicked back and whispered into your ear, “You should have thought of that before you disrespected me in front of everyone.”

“I’m sorry,” you choked out between desperate moans.

Every time the seam of his glove scratched along that spongy spot inside you, the muscles in your thighs twitched.

“I know you are,” he cooed before licking a stripe up your neck. There was a cruel edge to his soft voice that let you know he was far from appeased. “But you gotta learn to follow the goddamn rules.”

Your hips bucked as he stuffed another finger inside you. Tingles crept up your spine, making you shiver as you rutted against his hand. Negan’s hot breath hit the shell of your ear, increasing your frenzy. You were fisting the bedsheets, trying to reach that tantalising edge, when he withdrew. Whining, you were about to beg him to continue when you heard the sound of a zipper being undone. A hard slap to your tender bottom raised goosebumps all over your body.

“Quiet.”

That command alone made you throb with want.

Pressing the side of your face to the bedding, you arched your back, earning a hum of approval as Negan brought the tip of his cock to your entrance. For an endless moment, he paused while he grabbed your hip with his free hand.

“Move,” you pleaded, rising up to look over your shoulder.

“Down,” he barked, pressing his hand to the back of your neck. “You do not give orders. Are we fucking clear on that?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think I fucking believe you,” he murmured. An anticipatory chill ran down your spine. “Keep behaving like a fucking brat and you don’t get to cum at all tonight.” Ever so slowly, he pushed into you and groaned. “You’re so fucking tight and wet for me. It’s Niagara fucking Falls down here. You like pushing my fucking buttons, baby? That it?”

Your answering moan told him everything he needed to know.

Chuckling, he promised, “I’m gonna teach you how to behave, don’t you fucking worry. It might take a while but we’ll get there.”

When he wrapped an arm around your hips to raise your ass further, the angle changed, making him feel bigger than usual and the stretch had you clawing at the bedsheets. Feeling too full, you shifted forward, squealing in surprise when he smacked your ass.

“Don’t you dare run away from me,” he snapped. “Take that fucking dick. All of it.”

A whimper escaped you as you tried to get comfortable underneath him but you did as you were told and pushed back against his groin.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Negan laughed. “Actually, it’s real fucking hard. That’s the problem, isn’t it?”

You didn’t have time to respond to his terrible pun since he began to move immediately, pulling out slowly before driving into you with a force that caused you to gasp. The drag of his cock made your toes curl as spasms of pleasure flowed through you and the intensity just kept building until you were on your way towards an orgasm you knew you’d be punished for should you reach it. The filthy sounds of skin hitting skin and Negan’s low groans only added fuel to the fire. Balling your hands into fists until your nails dug into your palms, you tried to avoid climaxing without permission but your cunt clenched around his thick cock as your entire body got wound tighter and tighter with every move he made.

Fisting your hair, Negan pulled you back against his chest before grabbing your throat while his other hand dropped to the apex of your thighs. When he began to rub your clit, you let your head drop back against his shoulder and bit your lip.

“You wanna cum?”

Nodding, you sobbed when he laughed at you.

“I don’t fucking think so. Hold still.”

Negan increased his pace, panting into your ear as he sought release. All you could do was take it but every thrust pushed you closer. You cried out when the muscles in your abdomen began to quiver.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” he hissed, followed by a growl that signalled his release as his hand on your throat tightened, cutting off your air supply until you blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I found it incredibly difficult to stay within the word limit while giving context and packing enough actual smut into it but I had fun challenging myself. I’m not all that happy with the result but I think it’s mostly because I’ve become so long-winded that this feels incomplete 🤷
> 
> A big thank you to [ne-gans](http://ne-gans.tumblr.com) for hosting this!
> 
> And a huuuge thank you to my incredible beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeley), who helped me cut it down to under 1K.


End file.
